The present invention relates to a regulating slide valve apparatus having a housing which forms a duct through which a gaseous or liquid medium can flow and which has at least one inlet longitudinal portion and one outlet longitudinal portion, and having an adjustable regulating element for varying the flow cross section of the duct and adjusting the throughflow rate.
Regulating slide valve apparatuses of said type are used for example for regulating the aeration in sewage plants. Since approximately 60% of the energy consumption of sewage plants must be expended for the aeration of the sewage basins, there is great potential here in particular for reducing the energy consumption.